Wrinkled Paper
by lenadon
Summary: Canon. Eventual SasuSaku. She watched all they had strived toward, easily crumble and fall to the ground. On-Hold
1. white paper

**Prologue - **white paper

_Dear Uchiha Sasuke, _

_I doubt you will ever discover this letter, as I will never send it to you. So I feel at ease divulging the secrets of my pathetic life to this letter-version-of-you. Though I implore that the contents should really be kept to yourself, lest you want rabid nukenin's coming to rip your eyeballs out and squish them harshly in their filthy hands. Just joking; only about the latter though. In all honesty this wasn't written solely for your eyes, nor was it for any other curious, inquiring minds. It was for me, a way to let out my fears and hopes and travesties and important things. Feel free to do whatever you wish with it (perhaps burn it with the matches in the dresser beside my bed?). You can use the last of the box to burn your perfect, arrogant hair while your at it. Hm, that was a little off track, but hey I haven't got a one-track-mind so what the 'ell! _

_Honey, how are you? Are you behaving well? Have you let your sanity slip from the carefully re-stiched seams? I hope you haven't. That boy would be so very disappointed. He'd probably _cry _watching you scream and mutter (which you never did) and grin. Scarecrow-sama would be very sad and reclusive, even more so. That book of his would have his undivided attention. That's to pitiable for that man. Make sure he's never like that when he's Hokage. Alright? Thank You._

_I suppose the first thing I should divulge is secret number one. Or maybe you would like it to go in reverse order, save up the most suspense filled utterances for last? Maybe you can figure the order for yourself. After all, you were a snake's apprentice. _

_I am an unofficial akastuki member. Though I loathe to admit it. It was a result of my first noticed kill. Gyokunyo was the ring he present to my bloodied fingers, after he'd told me his own secrets. I wouldn't have taken the thing if not for that. I'll admit I was curious. That was the extent my feelings roamed and I kept his death-filled whispers. _

_I am not afraid of death. In fact, I am enamored by the very thought. It intrigues me. Where do you go when you get impaled by an enemies kunai or rained down with a fellow shinobi's senbon? Heaven, Hell? A field with an abundance of red (red moon, red sky, red people). I have enjoyed the red far to many times to be scared. Heaven, I believe, would be full of law-abiding civilians, and 'good ninja'. It would be filled with white, and blue and silver, because that is all I can imagine in that particular afterlife. Hell, I had always imagined at a depth-less cavern full of never-ending orange fire, the flame licking at your dead throat. We face death all the time, why not love the beauty it shows?_

_I knew the truth about Uchiha Itachi. A council member recited the mission to me while I was young, younger that I am now. Uchiha's are slaves to their bloodied eyes, honey. They'll forever search for power that teases them, within their reach, just never quite able to yank it towards themselves. I still do not know why the man, Homura-sama, I believe told me the classified mission. It was likely he thought he was to die soon, but still? Me? Hapless, whinny-and-weak child. How very thoughtful of you Homura-san. _

_I'm strange, I think. We were strange. Team 7 was strange. I'm sorry. This doesn't make sense, but as previously written, I doubt this _thing _will ever cross your path (I hope you will understand it though)._

_With Love,_

_Haruno Sakura_

**A/N** : This basically occurred because of the lack of Sakura and the recent manga chapters. I'm going to try to keep it canon, only because I hate it when people change things too drastically. Meaning Sakura is the eldest Team 7 member, Sasuke the second youngest by five months and Naruto is the youngest by eight months. Things like that. Itachi will probably play a pretty sizable role in this fiction (although he's dead), because I love his character and I believe that if he and Sakura ever met, they would hit it off splendidly.

Homura- a Konoha council member or elder.

Gyokunyo- the akastuki ring Sasori wore, meaning Virgin.


	2. Single

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto, _alright?_

Oh, and this chapter has mentioned icky(blood, guts, people eating...)stuff, and sexual acts. Watch out if you dislike that sort of stuff. Thanks.

**Chapter 1 - Single**

It was cold.

Naruto rubbed his hands together, a quiet sigh escaping his chapping lips. The crisp fallen leaves crunched beneath his sandals, the sound extraneous in the hush-hush town. The orange sky, darkening around the edges, cast a certain glow (which he loved) making him grin, his lips cracking. A pink tongue darted out and licked his overly dry mouth. His frosted hands found purchase in the pockets of his warm orange jacket, bunching the material near his stomach. Sakura was supposed to be back home today and he hoped to catch her before she began the tedious task of reading (searching) anything Tsunade owned.

Kakashi-sensei had dispatched them on an extended leave mission six months ago, only weeks after he'd become Rokudaime. Their goal had originally been to retrieve Sasuke as Kaka-sensei was partial to the cause and everyone knew Naruto and Sakura were searching for their lost (because what was he if not a runaway child) teammate. But it had gradually been moved to the back burner and their new goal had come to be, retrieve Uchiha Itachi's corpse (though he bet it had a foul smell and he didn't want to touch it) before some old guy he didn't know began to experiment.

It was infinitely more important, or at least to Sakura it was. He couldn't (didn't want to) understand why his pink-haired friend had one moment, been all geared up to bring back their wayward teammate, only to change her mind a month after their mission started to getting that fucking bastard's rotting corpse! He ruined Sasuke's childhood, the only normality in his life and she wanted to find the fucking bastards corpse? Was she insane? He understood the sharingan was or needed to be kept in Konohagakure, but still? She was basically betraying the man she claimed to have loved (whenever he thought about it, a bitter taste was left in his mouth) by trying to find _it _plus bring it back. When he asked about the reason, she only responded with an elusive 'I need to get Itachi-san, Naruto', she even called the bastard Itachi-_san_, why the hell was she so polite towards the guy? Huh!? He didn't deserve that honorific! He even pressed the matter and she didn't relent her real answer at all. Just a gave him a chakra filled punch to the head and an answer that was full of 'Leave me alone Naruto!'s.

His feet were cold.

He had been shuffling slowly towards their apartment to get Sakura _just_ when she was sitting down to read to annoy her, but at the moment his hands and feet were freezing cold and he just wanted to get home as quickly as possible. They were residing in a civilian town between the Konoha and Ame border, named for its white buildings and even whiter winters, Shiro-fu. His, Sakura's and sometimes Sai's apartment building was ridiculously white and clean, he honestly didn't understand how this was possible, but let it slide. More important things were to be pondered on, like -- why the hell their stupid gray door was open!

He cursed, the sound strange in the serene area, and jumped the fifteen feet that separated the ground floor to theirs. He wasn't nervous for Sakura so much as he was pissed that all the warm, _delicious_ heat was gone, escaped from their room. The door was shut quickly, he was hoping the heat would return nicely. He gave a mandatory glance around the room, only to not find Sakura in her usual position on the floor; Tsunade's journals surrounding her. A small pang of worry clamped down so hard he was worried his stomach would prove his lunch of tempura all over the beige floor. He moved swiftly through the entryway to her (their) bedroom and opened the door, forgetting he was a ninja and that he could have easily felt for her chakra more quickly and wouldn't have had to fret so much.

Her pale-pink locks were splayed out over the dark covers and he let out a breath of relief. His worry gone, the cold room was brought back to his attention. He shifted in the doorway, Sakura's warm bed-and-body was looking extremely tempting at the moment and he didn't think she'd yell at him for assuaging his need for warmth between her sheets. The jacket slipped off, then his sandals, and lastly the gaudy orange pants. Leaving him standing beside her bed and shivering with only his boxers and black tee-shirt covering his lean body. He felt it was justifiable that he should be allowed to share her warmth, after all he was her teammate. Happy with his logic, he slipped between the covers and snuggled up behind Sakura, basking in the warmth she provided. The last coherent thought he had was of wondering why she hadn't been searching the texts and more importantly why was the door open.

* * *

"Ne, Sakura-hime, why was the door open last night?" His fork entwined itself within the salty confines of his cup ramen, as a lone noodle was slurped up between his wet lips and she sighed disapprovingly.

"I don't know Na-ru-to. Maybe someone broke in to ravage me?" The noodle slipped out from his now, open mouth.

He blinked. "Eh!? What!"

"Yes, perhaps the person wanted to have kinky, passionate sex, right here on the kitchen table," she said dryly, internally rolling her eyes. She wished he'd stop attaching _princess _her name_, _it was to out of place for the bubbly Naruto (plus, she missed Sakura-_chan, _spilling from his lips) who made her smile at the most ridiculous of things. She wasn't Tsunade-sama, yet Naruto seemed to use her as a replacement. In fact, nearly everyone they happened upon enjoyed the use of the respectful word attached to her name. It must of been a habit for those who had seen the Slug Princess in action, and begin to refer to her as such because she was her legacy. She could only get Naruto to use _chan _when it was shocked out of the boy's mouth.

He narrowed his eyes on her face, then smirked. "Ah, Sakura-hime, so who was he? You have a fun time?"

She smiled, "Of course Naruto. _She_ was helping me with my masochistic lesbian fantasies. You see, first she tied me down and licked my-"

"Sakura-chan! I don't want to hear about your little escapades!" He whined, his eyes shut tightly.

"Of course you don't darling. There for me to relive over and over again, alone in the bedroom." Inwardly she was jumping up and down with glee. He'd used CHAN! It's the apocalypse!

Naruto groaned and his forehead hit the table. Dammit Sakura! Why the hell does she always do this? She always tired to divert his attention away to insignificant things with her witty sarcasm! But not today! "Sakuuraa-chyaan, just tell me dammit!"

Sakura set down the journal she'd started perusing and leveled him a flat stare. "I don't know why the door was open last night, okay? For your unasked question, I fell asleep before I could start. Does that satisfy you?"

He ran his hand through the blonde spikes perched atop his head, the cup ramen devoured completely. "Not really. Why the hell was the door open? Why didn't you notice it?"

"Maybe I was just _asleep_."

His hand slammed the white plastic table, the syrofoam cup tipping over and he growled lightly. "Why the hell are you so calm about this!? You should have woken up with such a change in your surroundings! It was fucking cold last night, Sakura! Something could have happened while I was gone!"

She set the journal on the table softly and calmly met his heated eyes. Her voice was cold when she spoke. "Naruto. I am your superior during this mission. Behave yourself and control your outbursts. As I said before, I do not know why the door was open. I wouldn't have frozen, as you're implying nor would I have let something happen to my prone body. Nothing was stolen - I checked. I am curious about the situation, but we have more important things to do right now, and this one is not on the list."

He stood, moving so he was leaning over the table slightly, face mere inches from her own frowning one. "Don't use the fucking superior card with me, woman. We both known I'm only chunin because I was training with Jiraiya for two fucking years. Now he's rotting in the fucking ground because of those Akatsuki bastards! And here you are, changing the damn mission to getting Itachi's fucking corpse all because you _need it,_" he sneered, his whisker marks stretching, "Why the hell do want to get it, huh!? Experiment on the damn thing like Kabu-" A hand connected to his face and he tensed. _Slap!_

Her heated breath fanned his throbbing face, her hand cupping the reddened cheek. It tightened. "I'm getting stick of this, Naruto. Stop behaving like a petulant child, and grieve for them. Jiraiya-sama and Tsunade-sama have been dead for nearly a year," his face paled, "We need to get over this milestone, and get back some semblance of normalcy into our lives. We need to pick ourselves up, dust ourselves off, and get back to normal. Endure the pain and become stronger. Acting like this isn't like you. Stop trying to reign in your grief and realize that they are _dead_ and _gone_ and _they're not coming back_."

The tears slipped from his blinking azure eyes and letting out a shuddering breath, he lowered his forehead onto her collarbone. "I know," he murmured, breath ghosting harshly over her skin, "I know."

She pulled away slightly, gazing at his blond stands, "Then stop going off with everything that happens," she whispered.

"I can't," he squeezed the hand he had placed on her wrist,"They just can't be gone. Who's gonna be ero-sennin peeping at the bathhouse, who's gonna be the Hokage with the crazy strength and who drinks sake at any given opportunity? We haven't even gotten Sasuke-teme back, yet. They can't be dead."

Sakura caressed his tear soaked cheek gently, and whispered, "They can, Naruto." Stringing her fingers through surprisingly soft hair, she pulled his taut body closer to her own. He relaxed minutely, sagging against her form. "Besides, a Hokage needs to have the ability to protect the future, without dwelling in the past." He made a 'Hmm'ing noise, that suggested he wasn't listening, but she knew better. He just didn't want or need to respond; he understood the meaning behind her words.

Smiling serenely, she began humming a tune he had told her once, allowed him to fall asleep easily.

* * *

_-you ever wondered why? Why does the world turn on its axis? Why do people worship demons who tell them to sacrifice a fellow human life? Pour their life blood, in the wine glass, and chop their extended appendages, placing them beneath the altar. Worship me, it says, and I will grant you immortality or fortune. Just leave those hands-feet-legs-arms-head (no hair please, it will say) on the plater and I'll do what you wish of me. It will pick the leg up and eat it like a hairless chicken leg, savoring the meat on each, leaving nothing but the white bone. Next time bring a fatter offering, it will say. I'll grant your wish next time. And the sniveling men will say, Yes Master, I'll do what you ask of me. _

Sakura placed the journal down on the floor, her back leaning wearily on the front of the couch. The smoke of her cigarette curled around her fingers, and she drew in a breath, allowing the addictive taste of nicotine to flow into her mouth. What was Tsunade getting at? That someone had been deliberately feeding the tailed-beasts humans and allowing them free reign as long they got what they wanted?

Sakura's black pants were tapered at the calf and her long-sleeved shirt was too large; she didn't mind though, they were Naruto's. He was only a few inches above her own height and their build was vaguely similar (so they shared), only she had a larger chest with a narrower waist. Her long pink hair was pulled into a loose horsetail and her wispy bangs brushed her eyes distractingly.

This particular journal was dated ten years before she was born. The leather casing was worn and torn at the corners, the pages browning and smelling faintly of Sake. She closed her eyes and inhaled the familiar scent of her mentor. None of the previous journals she'd read had this sort of theme, most talked of new medical jutsu's the woman had discovered, her teammates (Orochimaru and Jiraiya) and her lover Dan. Then, suddenly they'd strayed from that safe area of topics and veered into this one, full of dangerous and gruesome stories of the tailed-beasts. This one, seemed to be the last of them, as she'd only counted nine in all, making them appear to be life stories of each beast's passage of time.

Kyuubi no yoko's journal was exceptionally gory; full of tales about eating _only_ youthful bodies, drinking _only_ the healthiest of blood, and tricking his clients into presenting themselves to him. Each story described his personality to be sly and cunning as kitsune where known to be, but also as extremely sadistic, loving to watch his slaves cut open their own bodies for him to feast upon. Sakura couldn't believe this monster was trapped inside cheerful, determined Naruto. He didn't deserve the fate of being weighted down by this disgusting beast. Gouging out his prey's entrails? Chewing on eye balls?

She shuddered and closed the journal telling herself she'd read it later or possibly tomorrow. Placing a shaking hand on her pale face, and rubbing her eyes tiredly she glanced at the clock. Three-in-the afternoon. Perfect. Puffing out the last of the fag, she stubbed the butt in the ash tray beside her. She stood after tucking the leather journal in the chakra locked case that held Tsunade's other personal effects, and slowly walked to their room. Naruto'd probably still be sleeping.

She sidled up to the side of her bed and placed her hand on his side ready to shake him awake. "Naruto," she said to his one visible ear,"It's three-ten. We've got to get going."

He twisted beneath the covers and his face turned to her, eyes blinking blearily, his bare-chest exposed. "Mhmmh, come to bed Sakura-chan."

She sighed and pulled the idiot up by the extended arm reaching out for her. "Oof- _Sakura-chan_!" he whined. Naruto straightened and pulled the impudent low riding boxers up slightly.

"We've gotta go now?" his tone was moderately less sleep-fogged, and more serious.

She didn't respond and instead turned away, rummaging through the dresser for a similar black jounin outfit. He took the proffered garments, and pulled them on unabashedly, she'd seen enough of naked bodies to not be blushing like an embarrassed school-girl.

"Aa, to the market in Ame."

* * *

She shook the water droplets from her face, absentmindedly running a hand through the lengthly red hair. Her feet were light and quiet as she stepped back into the compound. She navigated the endless halls expertly and opened the stone door situated near the end of the maze. Her red gaze met equally red eyes in the darkened room and in a nervous gesture, she reached a hand to unnecessarily push her glasses up. "Sir," she began, "Two shinobi are nearing us. A kunoichi, and a male with an unnatural amount of chakra reserves." His red eyes gleamed and he nodded. She turned back to the door, ready to leave, but he stopped her with a quiet command.

"Karin, is there anything else?" She shook her head. "Fine then, you may go."

The door clicked shut, and Karin walked her way back through the halls, her shoulders sagging with each step. Risa-san would not be pleased at this new arrangement.

Amegakure sure was wet and cold this time of year.

**A/N **: Alright, this is not a NaruSaku fiction. I believe that if both lost two important and influential people in their lives, they would seek comfort in each other (Meaning that they did have sex when Tsunade and Jiraiya died). Karin, will also not be a bitchy-bitch. To much. I like her. She will play a semi-important role. To snowygirl55 (thank you! I'll try my best!).


	3. Double

Standard Disclaimer, 'kay? Oh, and this chapter contains spoilers for the newest (399) manga chapter.

**Chapter 2 **Double

_**3 years ago**__..._

Sakura stared at the delicately creased face of the man standing in her door way. The pitter-patter of the rain made its way to her tired mind and she quickly ushered the importantly dressed man inside. Her newly rented and moved into _only just_ yesterday apartment was clean, nearly furniture free. He looked around disinterestedly, only hesitating when viewing the one tan love-seat in the sitting room. She noticed. "Excuse me, sir. If you'd like I cou-" He sat down. Oh. Well. Arrogant old man. Hmph. She cleared her throat, "If you'd like I could make some tea?" She hated how nervous she sounded.

He said nothing.

Folding her legs beneath her thighs, socked feet positioned awkwardly under her bottom, she fidgeted. Sakura had no idea who this man was, though he looked fairly weighty with his fashioned robes. Like the Kazekage's. Wait-- Gaara-san? Giving his appearance a hopefully unnoticed once-over, she settled on the idea that he was possibly an Elder. But why would one visit her in the middle of the night? If at all?

"Not to be rude, but who are you?" His glasses glinted and brown eyes openly searched her face. For what she didn't know, though inwardly she hoped he hadn't noticed the glaring circles under her eyes.

"Mitokado Homura."

She smiled, though her suspicions of his status didn't leave. "Then Mitokado-sama, are you Council Member?" He blinked, looking somewhat startled and she inwardly smirked. He had obviously underestimated her deductive abilities.

"Currently, Sakura-san, I am," his unflinching gaze moved to her own, "If, perhaps, I was to entrust you with substantial evidence of the Uchiha clan massacre, what would you do with it?" Her eyes widened, and she pinched her numb-with-shock arm. _He_ had an actual _sane _reason for the massacre? How was that possible?

"Meaning, if it was to be kept secret, would I abandon all of my current beliefs and morals to keep it safe from prying ears?" He gave a small nod, his face resembling carved wax. "It depends on what sort of information this is, and whether or not it interferes with the safety of Konoha."

He looked vaguely satisfied at her answer. "If it does then what will you do?"

"I will trust your judgment on the matter. Though I will not enjoy it." This time he smirked.

"If it pertains to Uchiha Itachi's sudden change in demeanor - his traitorous thoughts and Uchiha Sasuke's need for revenge?"

She scowled. "I said I would keep silent and trust your judgement, didn't I? Sasuke-kun will have no say in the matter!" _Except_,he would. She couldn't disregard his betrayal, but if it conferred with his need for revenge, well... she didn't know what she would do. But, if she could use the information to bring him back to Konoha, she would do anything.

He knew, she could tell. His expression remained unchanged, but she felt transparent, as though those wizened eyes knew her unspoken sentiments. He deigned no need to comment though. She knew her place and wouldn't try to get her findings to Sasuke.

"I see." Then the room was silent, except for the occasional rumble of thunder from outside. "Uchiha Itachi massacred the entire clan sans his younger brother Sasuke, on the orders of Konoha."

Well, _that _was unexpected.

Sakura blanched, and swallowing the lump in her suddenly dry throat, she placed her hands on the hardness beneath her, her blank and unseeing gaze fixated on the fresh blue walls. He continued, not allowing her to update her mind. "No one knows this except for myself, Koharu, and the deceased Sandaime -- and now you, Sakura-san."

She processed the unbelievable (because how could_ this_ be true?) words and whispered, "On or-orders? From _this_ village?" The rational part of her brain was still reeling from the shock of the jumble of truth that had stumbled so efficiently from his mouth. Sakura couldn't believe nor understand why _her _village had done this. Sending a mentally unstable boy to off his own family members? Leaving a poor innocent boy to deal with his brothers actions -- Oh. My. God. _Sasuke. _Sakura felt the astringent taste of bile on her tongue and swallowed the unpleasant taste before it erupted by the mans feet. Sasuke obviously didn't know this bit of information or he wouldn't have left to seek out Itachi. But -- she couldn't tell him, he would never willingly come back home. His hatred for his brother could either stay resolute or migrate over to Konoha. He would be a threat to the village (she had promised never to bring harm to her homeland). Naruto would be crushed.

Homura offered no sympathetic words or expression of pity. He just waited for her to pull herself together. Sakura licked her lips and glanced up at the blank faced man. She had only recently passed the chuunin exam. What was he doing revealing this to a weak little girl? He seemed to have read her mind for he answered the despondently curious question. "Only us, plus Danzou, know of Itachi. Our old bodies probably will not last much longer, and we need young shoulders to bear the weight of the abominable truth," -she felt morbidly honored - "After all, one would expect for us to take the truth to our graves."

"Why?" she said, as that was the burning question, the answer she wanted -- no, needed to hear.

"The Uchiha clan and the Senju clan founded Konohagakue no Sato, respectively. You know of the Valley of the End, correct?" She nodded. "Itachi became a sacrificial lamb, essentially. The Uchiha's powers has the ability to control the Kyuubi and we believed the attack fourteen years ago to be a sign of rebellion."

He said the fact so bluntly, that Sakura instantly felt the gnawing sensation of uneasiness welling up in her stomach. They believed the Uchiha clan to have set the Fox on innocent civilians and to have been plotting a rebellion. The words bounced themselves around in her mind, not allowing any other thoughts, her unease rising to monumental percentages. What did Itachi have to do with this though? The only knowledge she had of him was that he was Sasuke's hated elder brother, had excelled at genjutsu, became ANBU captain at thirteen, and the same year massacred his entire clan. Ah. Oh... "You had him spy on family?" That couldn't be, could it? No, no they had no reason -

"Yes. Our distrust eventually had them birthing feelings of ill-will towards us. We suspected them of plotting a coup d'etat to overthrow the village and that was where Itachi came in. He was the perfect source of intelligence." Homura stopped and glanced at the lone clock on her sparse walls. Four-fifteen AM. He had been spoon feeding her information for over an hour. "I expect you know what happened six summers ago?" She didn't answer. "Then, may I trust you to keep quiet about this matter or shall I just kill you now?"

Sakura spoke quietly, voice rough with emotion. "...stay silent about the matter..." She kept her head bowed, and for a fleeting second Homura wondered if choosing this particular brat to be their keeper of keys -if you will- was such a good idea, she had after all professed her love for Sasuke. He dismissed the thought moments after it came. She would be fine, though perhaps a bit under-the-weather for a few days.

Sakura started at the soft click of a door closing and peeked up through her fringe, noting immediately Mitokado-san was gone. She was alone.

That was the first time she indulged in her mentors favorite pastime.

**...**

_**Present...**_

"FIVE-HUNDRED YEN! ON SALE!" The yell reverberated throughout the market place, nether drawing nor chasing away people, the stall only stayed empty. "GET YOUR KEYCHAINS NOW! FIVE-HUNDRED YEN! ON SALE!"

The wrinkled face quieted, and the attached man readjusted his patterned kimono. Kids these days! Never seemed to want his specialty frog key-chains! He'd migrated his stall to the most popular spot in the wet market of Ame no kuni, yet not one single person had bought his trinkets. Rotten people!

"-ir, sir, excuse me!" The man blinked at the waving hand and followed the black clothed arm to a pair of bright blue eyes and white hair. A KID! Finally! He cleared his throat, ready to greet the youngster, only instead the _brat _cut him off.

"Hel_-lo_! Oi, jiichan!" Damned brat! Cutting him off, why he ought'a...

"Shut up brat!" he cleared his throat once again, "As I was beginning to say, Welcome to-"

"Jiichan, can I get this?" The kid held up an purple frog that hung from a longer chain. He made a face and slumped. He was never gonna get a word out with this kid around, oh well. At least he was gettin' money for his troubles.

"Five-hundred yen, kid." He held his hand out, gesturing for the money. With eyes looking curiously at the stuffed orange frog pouch the kid pulled from his pocket, he absently took the offered coin.

"Thanks jiichan! See ya 'round!" The kid proceeded to turn around, stuffing the frog purse into his jacket pocket. Ah!

"Brat," the kid looked back,"What's yer name?"

The white-head grinned, and placed his hands in a comfortable position behind his head. "Natsu."

* * *

Sakura toed her nin-boots in the newly dried soil, and glanced at her glassy reflection as she passed by a heavily piped store front. A short brown wig and a pair pale green eyes met her blank gaze and after a moment of contemplation she loosened the obi that held her green kimono together. Appealing pale skin fell into view, and she resumed her walk back to the inn she and Naruto were inhabiting.

They'd arrived in Rain Country five days ago and because Naruto had unintentionally insulted the chuunin at the border, their arrival had been put off slightly. Both protesting shinobi had been dragged by scarred bodies to the interrogation facility, and had to agree that Ame techniques were efficient. Though the questioners hadn't gotten anything important out of them, the facilitated ease of their interrogations had her filing their subtle movements and processes away for future use. They'd been let out fours hours later relatively unharmed, Naruto had escaped with a bruising eye and she a coloring cheek, and told not to threaten one of their own again.

Of course, she'd been more than happy to acquiesce, not wanting to undergo further confinement, though sadly Naruto only let out a muffled sound of agreement, but they let is pass with a perceptive narrowing of their eyes. Rain was moderately more cautious toward foreign shinobi, and Konoha and Ame were not on hello-lets-shake-hands-and-allow-you-to-walk-with-weapons-into-our-country terms. No, it was more like glare-gnash-teeth-glare-what do-_you-_want sort of cohabitation. Plus, the fact that both of them had strolled into sort-of enemy territory disguised with such mediocre methods made it all the worse. She knew they didn't take kindly to the fact that _only_ wigs were used camouflage their recognizable features, which was the reason both were locked up so long.

Damn isolated shinobi! Damn Naruto! She had wanted both of them to be able to infiltrate Ame with their disguises intact, allowing them to sniff out their target easily. Instead, nearly all the higher ups (probably Akatsuki, too) knew they were here. Their aliases were absolutely no good, either. Risa wouldn't have the ability to rendezvous with Karin. Probably. 'Risa' had met the lets-molest-Sasuke-in-his-sleep girl a year ago, when she was sixteen. That year, she had just been trying out simple disguises without the use of a henge, and had happened upon the red-head in Shirofuku. They initially had found each other annoying and she had recognized the girl as a member of Hebi from a head-shot in their file. All around bad feelings.

Her laced boots splashed a muddy expanse of ground and she turned her gaze to the errant brown fleck innocently sitting atop the unpainted toenail. She reached her hand down to scratch the offending stain, and straightening, watched her unblemished hand place itself back limply by her sides. Sakura no longer prided herself for having the best style or Sasuke-catching pout, and instead prided herself in the fact that she had power. No longer could her teammates protect her, while she watched their backs dejectedly from the sidelines. No, she fought alongside them. Helped them. They relied on each other.

Her stride slowed as the chakra signal of the buoyant blonde flowed into her senses. The flat white of his fake hair came into view and she smiled brightly, lifting her hand in a wave. Then as if remembering something, she scowled, and indigent speech spilled from her lips."Natsu-kun! Where the hell did you run off to! You'd better have a good reason or i'll-" she broke off abruptly, as he dangled a chain in front of her questioning gaze.

He smiled sheepishly, "The old man wasn't getting any customers, and well, the merchandise was frogs, so..." He watched as she took the short chain before turning, placing it around neck, silently offering him the clasp and motioning for him to take it. He did. The small purple frog gently brushed against her collar bone, and adjusting it slightly, she smiled up at the face hovering over her shoulders. He grinned widely, causing his eyes to crinkle and upturn closed. _Sly fox._

"Sa-Risa-chan!" the slip caused her to glance at the passing people, but no one looked at the couple, "Did'ja meet anyone new in this dreary place?" _Did you see the target?_

"Hey! Don't talk about this town like that! I'l have you known the Tea I had today was lovely. _Oh!_ But the boy I met was so handsome, red hair and smoldering black eyes that were drool worthy." _Yes, red-hair and black eyes, staying above a tea shop in the civilian market._

Naruto slung an arm over her shoulder, subtly pushing them closer to the shop she had hinted at. "Ne, Risa-chan, you aren't gonna give me up for this new guy are you?"

"Course not, Na-kun. You're one of a kind find, collection owned only by me." He laughed boyishly, grin reaching toward the cloudy sky.

* * *

Blue eyes watched as Sakura purposefully stalked up to the twittering, bloodied boy. The air about her was calm and exact as she allowed her booted foot to crudely kick the boy's pained ribcage. Her chuckle as the gasp tore from his lips, was dark and sadistic, and she easily hauled the boy up by his hair. His eyes cautiously met the green eyes of the captor, as his hand reached for the aching scalp. Black eyes watered.

"I DON'T K-" His indignant yell quickly turned into a scream as the hand fisting his hair pulled savagely, and vaguely he felt the skin tear. A thin trail of blood made its way down his forehead, sifting through the eyebrows that blocked its path before continuing down his cheek. Sakura dropped the boy, her chakra enhanced fist ripping out clumps of red hair. He whined, reaching out half-heartedly to strike the seemingly unguarded girl. She struck her hand out, grabbing the boys wrist, snapping the ligaments holding each bone together.

"Darling, this could go on for days - I have plenty of time," her hand moved upward to his fingers, "Do you know how many bones are in your hand? No? Twenty-seven. You've got two hands, making that fifty-four bones. I don't think you'll want me to break _each _and _everyone _of them, do you? Of course not. Just tell me what I want to know." At the nearly imperceptible shake of his head, she _tsked _and delicately snapped his index finger. Blue eyes looked away at the screech. He couldn't stand Sakura like this; always reusing previously seen torture techniques, using them too well. It (she) scared him. "Three bones gone, fifty-one left for me to play with. What shall the scared little rabbit do, hmm?" He opened his mouth to respond, only instead to tense on the red soaked floor.

The unlatched window allowed a cool breeze to fill the ruined room. It smelled like rain, and the boy inhaled, smirking lightly. "Well I don't know little kunoichi, perhaps the rabbit will morph into something unimaginable." Naruto blinked and stared at the outnumbered boy. Something unimaginable? The hell? He has another trick up his sleeve? Sakura had him cornered!

Sakura's hand slid up his arm and latched on to his neck, pushing him up against the wooden wall. What was going on? Morph? Bastard! "Who are you?" she cautioned. This time he smirked fully, jagged teeth protruding over his bottom lip.

"Now that's not polite, kunoichi. You should introduce yourself before questioning someone's identity." Naruto stared incredulously. What had happened to the cowering boy before them? Where did this confidence come from? Admittedly, he knew the shinobi had put a good fight (though, both had gone easy on him), dodging nearing all of Sakura's deadly punches and his own Bunshin. But when Sakura had unsealed her battle axe from its scroll, the boy had dumbly stared at the bladed weapon. The blunt end of the blade to the ribs and the boy had crumpled like a rag doll. Easy. So why was he now speaking like he was better?

Instead of answering verbally, Sakura reached up to her wig, unpinning the false hair from her scalp. Pink hair fell from the confines of the heated covering, tumbling down her shoulders, to settle on her back. The boy let an expression of dawning overcome his face, and he spoke with a deeper voice than before. "Ah," his coloring hand reached up to finger the pale piece brushing her breast, "Kakashi's little blossom has grown up nicely." His eyes strayed from her face to the fuming white-head behind them. "So this must be the Kyuubi's jinchuuriki, eh? What luck I have."

Seeming to have had enough, Naruto ripped the wig off his head, not waiting to pull the pins out one by one, "What the HELL is going on?" he looked back and forth between the darkening skin and pink-head. Not yet pulling away from the hair restraining hand, she responded acerbically, "He's henged Naruto, we were fooled by a genjutsu." Naruto cursed.

He laughed loudly, startling the two teammates. Blue skin rapidly replaced tan and his black eyes grew small and white. "Very good," she stared at the man towering over her diminutive form, "What shall I give you?"

Suddenly, Sakura smiled, murmuring, "Hoshigaki Kisame," speaking louder she added, "Uchiha Itachi's former Akatsuki partner, _hello._"

Tilting his head, he asked, "Yes?"

"I'm sure Itachi-san's informed you of a few things, correct?" He nodded, "Perhaps he told you where the Uchiha clans former hideout was? While your at it could you tell us where Tobi and Akatsuki are hidden?" His face abruptly down-turned, and he tugged her hair, pulling her closer. Tables were turned it seemed.

"Why would I want to tell you these things? Anything in it for me?" He sounded genuinely curious, and she was beginning to get a sore neck from his tight hold.

"Didn't you previously say 'What shall _I _give YOU?' Wouldn't that usually mean you would do what I wanted of you?"

"Ah, but I offered you one thing, yet you're asking two questions while expecting three separate answers. Pay attention Sakura-chan."

"Oh," she let an expression of feigned innocence overtake her face, "Then shall I rub your head? Or perhaps kiss - oh, that's for _handsome _boys. How about it _genie-_san? Will you answer my three questions then?" His large hand clapped her jaw and she winced, hoping it wasn't broken. Had she gone to far?

Naruto growled and outside, the rain began to pick up. "Sakura! Oi, fish bait! Just tell us where Itachi is!" Kisame brightened, and he dropped Sakura roughly. "Oh? Itachi-san? That's a fourth question. My, my aren't you two demanding."

Sakura groaned and licked her lips, tasting the rusted flavor of blood. She prodded her jaw gently with chakra, whilst keeping an eye on Kisame. Her jaw was bruised fairly well, but it wasn't enough where she would want to waste her chakra and she breathed a sigh of relief. It just hurt like a bitch. "Kisame-san?" He was looking intently at her. Why? She didn't do anything wrong did she?

"Sakura-chan, why is it that you want Itachi-san's body?" She felt her incredulous gaze turn to Naruto. He seemed to have realized his slip-up and mouthed a 'Sorry' dejectedly.

"I ju-just," she winced, _damn jaw, _" I need his corpse for something, okay? I'm not going to tell you my reasons, either. Can't you just point us in the right direction?"she said caustically. _Wow, that sounded absolutely wonderful, sincere too. _Stupid, stupid, Sakura. Now he really wasn't going to tell her anything at all.

Kisame prowled toward her hunched form and tugged her hair. "Why not? I did agree to give you something didn't I?" Their breath mingled, and she fought the urge to pull away, "Besides, you Sakura-chan seem to know of a secret thing, care to tell?"

The responding silence was long and drawn out. He seemed to be searching her eyes for her purpose. What? Did he believe she wanted to steal the bastards eyes and make easy cash? Dissect him like Naruto had suggested she was going to do? He stepped back and gave a nearly unnoticeable shrug. "Both of you realize that I'm a member of Akatsuki, right? Besides, you're both already in Ame, can't you find headquarters on your own?" His tone was loud and jeering. Naruto inhaled inaudibly and she narrowed her eyes. _He was mocking them! _"Anyway, Tobi doesn't reside in Rain. He lives in Fire Country."

Kisame watched their faces slacken and eyes widen. These two sure were amusing.

* * *

Karin watched the nin-cat disappear with worried eyes. She hoped Risa-san got her message soon. She ran through the foliage quickly, wanting to see _her love _as soon as possible. She had already been away from his side long enough. Suigetsu was probably already sweet-talking him into getting rid of her. Their skills weren't even needed anymore, Itachi was already killed. Slowing as she neared the Uchiha hideout, Karin sighed despondently.

It would probably work too, Sasuke didn't even like her.

* * *

**A/N : **Um... I was inspired? Anyway, thank you all for your wonderful reviews! you.broke.a.promise (thank you!) les-liaisons-dangereuses (ah, really? I feel like the only difference is the fact that Itachi's dead...) SunriseHorizon (...she's cool? Well once you look past all the Sasuke obsession, she has a funny personality) Havaru (Ah, I agree with you there. But, the only time they actually romped was when they learned of Tsunade and Jiraiya's death.The whole story will probably seem like a NaruSakuSasu for awhile... Oh and originally they _were _searching for Sasuke) cherrilatina ( i did!) Dipn'Dots (intimately? but yes they were)

Expect an update next week... with Sasuke smexiness!


	4. Triple

... hey? Sorry for the month long wait; school work took top priority. No Sasuke this time, but I can promise he'll be there next chapter; I've already written up the outline.

A bit of NaruSaku here, but nothing major. I've been thinking about making this SasuSaku and NaruHina, and although I've got a few aversions toward the latter pairing, I'll probably do it. I feel like Naruto'll need a good support?

**Chapter 3 **Triple

_10 months earlier..._

"So you're up here, too?"

He turned, long blond strands brushing the grim line slated on his face. "It seemed appropriate," he stated and laughing bitterly, he lifted his hand, silently giving the 'ok' to approach.

Settling down beside his hunched form, she grabbed his outstretched palm, gently encasing it within her own. It was warm, the skin red and moon marked. The curved wooden expanse of the Hokage's tower beneath her bottom was slightly uncomfortable, but the small amount of discomfort it caused was worth being with Naruto. Gently rubbing the marred skin soothingly, she watched the unmoved people bustle about in the dark light. The atmosphere seemed to suit the mood that was enshrouded over the village, the full red moon casting an eerie glow on the mourning public.

The villager's were distinctly dolorous and their heads were full of dismal thoughts, and of course, how could they not be? The Great Toad Sage had died valiantly fighting the Akatsuki leader, only to, weeks later bring their fifth Hokage down to the depth-less hell along with him. Jiraiya and Tsunade would finally be content, she thought, perhaps residing in the same bloody place as their loved ones could heal their wounds. Knowing their personalities though, there was a possibility both shinobi were loonily reciting some old show tune, dancing with ol' Orochimaru as he twirled his hair singing about love and peace. _Ugh, bad train of thought..._

But, their grief was nothing like the grief of a Shinobi. Civilians couldn't even begin to comprehend the turbulence of emotions running through their hearts and minds. They were too disconnected with the life of their silent, but vigilant protectors. The shoe shiner down the street didn't personally care if Tsunade-sama died, he just recognized and accepted (perhaps, he understood too, but she didn't dwell on that) that the life of their revered leader was taken by some inexplicable force.

No tugged heart strings, no loud wailing. Just blatant indifference toward the whole situation. Those damn shinobi get themselves killed everyday, why should this time be any different?

Only a choice few knew the circumstances concerning the death of Tsunade; only those who were close to the woman. To the general public, she was killed by a rogue, hellbent on revenge, shinobi, who loathed her with a passion. It was true, she mused, just not the same sort of loathing one would expect. Yet, they still didn't _know _why or how or who. Sakura didn't like to dwell on those questions, they were still an open and readily dripping wound in her chest. And still, too many intrusive peers asked those same questions, seeking a truth she and the other's didn't wish to tell.

Her mother and father still couldn't understand why she enrolled in the Academy, still assuming her daily life was just a phase, one which she would _certainly_ grow out of and they weren't to worry. Their pliable mentality couldn't imagine what she felt when thrusting her fist through an enemies ribcage, grasping the still pumping heart in her hand, feeling the life she would crush.

And, she would never want them too. Sakura didn't want to ruin their image of the perfect and innocent (without blood, soaking her pink outfits through), little girl they still had clouding their minds. Not fair, no not at all.

Glancing at the boy, immediately noticing the wet tracks sliding down his face, she squeezed his hand tighter. They could get through this. It was just another milestone they need to cross, they need to endure it to become stronger. Besides if they couldn't overcome this, what would happen if Sasuke really was never going to return? (she knew, he never would, after all, why would he?) Even if they could move past this, who's to say that they could move past Sasuke--

Letting out a choked sound, she lifted the hand not trapped by Naruto's and placed it on her damp face. Was she crying? She didn't recall why-- oh, the tears were coming faster now. That's strange. She came out here to comfort Naruto, not allow her own suffering to drip out of her eyes and travel down her cheeks. Sakura had to be strong, she had to be a resolute pillar to lean on, he needed her to be _strong. _He needed her!

Tugging the hand he held, he pulled her into a tight embrace. He knew she was trying and failing to box her emotions away, to be alone in this. But, they needed to be strong for each other. For Konoha. "Sakura-chan," he murmured into her hair, wet cheek sliding across her nape.

Bringing her arms up around his shoulders, she let out muffled response. Having the near perfect hearing he did, though, allowed him to make out her words. 'We'll get through this, together.'

He wished he wasn't lying to her.

* * *

The kunoichi watched the sun drag itself beyond the strand of trees, and she smiled contentedly.

The bed shifted beneath her form, and blanching, she instantly recalled what they had done. No, it wasn't that she had forgotten,just more like in her morning daze, she didn't remeber. Back rim-rod straight, she hastily peeked between thick pink lashes at the now groaning figure. There were only a few times she could recall her heart ever beating this fast. Nearly all of them included Sasuke in some shape or form, but here Naruto was doing this to her, and naked she suspected, beneath a set of sheets in a room that smelled suspiciously of ramen.

Dear Gods, what was she going to do? What was going to happen between them now? If she left immediately without speaking to him first, he would believe last night to have been a comfort fuck. If he remembered that is. Well, essentially it _was_ just that -- but Naruto was her best friend, and was is natural to want to seek comfort from him? Although, _that _wasn't what she initially had in mind. _That _was more of a spur of the moment thing.

Sakura groaned along with the waking blond, her chest nearly exploding with nervousness that had decided to wait until now to show itself, and bought of well disguised guilt. Belatedly she realized her head hurt too, but that pain was nothing like the shuddering stomach muscles, imploring her to spill the bile that risen in it.

She wasn't a virgin, so her genitals weren't pained and bloody. Had their joining happened because of their grief? Were they just swept up in the moment? But, then how had they gotten into, what she thought was, his apartment? If they were to fuck like grieving bunnies, wouldn't they have just done it on the roof where they already were? Of course, that would have been voyeurism. She guessed, that they had retained some dignity during the heated situation.

Nothing came up in the maze of last night memory if they had drunk any alcohol. Maybe they had drank some Sake? Was that it?

"Sakura-chan... what's going on?" She swerved her head around at his bemused voice, catching his naked chest (look up! look up!) before settling her roaming gaze onto his face. His bulging eyes set themselves onto her uncovered breasts, and she blushed, hastily tugging a corner of material to cover them. _That pervert! _Oh. Wait. Did he have right's now or something?

"Um... do you remember anything?" He shook his head, eyes still caught on her previously uncovered chest.

She sighed, her face losing some of it's embarrassed flush. "You remember me coming to the tower, right?" He nodded unsurely, still fixated on her lower regions. She wished he'd would stop, although she didn't comment on the action. Was that a sliver of awareness she saw in his gaze?

A blush crept along his cheeks, his eyes subtly shifting to the wall behind her and she immediately knew that he understood their predicament. "I - you - we -" A loud tap on the window distracted her from his anxious fumbling, and happy to divert her attention to the noise; to forestall the impending talk needed to have, she glanced sharply at Naruto.

"Close your eyes," she stated firmly, and seeing his confused stare, she gestured to her state of no clothing. His blush became brighter, if possible and he forcibly shut his eyes, small creases forming around his eyelids.

Now, sure he wasn't able to or going to glimpse her nude body, she slid out from the too warm blankets. Placing her feet on the cool floor, glancing back once, she spotted her red dress, crumpled a few feet away from the door. Almost frantically, she tugged the garment over hear head, swiftly pulling the jagged zipper up. The bird scratched impatiently at the window again, and shuffling between discarded instant ramen cups, she unlocked the latch, pushing the glass outward. A small brown bird fluttered in, and she caught its clawed feet on the tender portion of her arm. She grimaced at the prickling sensation.

"Maki?" she clicked her beak, head bobbing, and Sakura stroked down the bird's chest, noticing the dull feathers. Maki was the messenger bird used primarily for her and Naruto, but age was creeping up on her fragile body. She was almost elderly for a bird of her stature.

"You can look, now."

Naruto blinked, focusing his squinted stare on the preening hawk. "What's that doing here?"

She glared, and Maki squawked indignantly. "Maki is not a _that_ ! She's a messenger bird!" He squeaked, burrowing more snugly beneath the covers, as if to hide from the weight of her displeasure. Sighing exasperatedly, she fingered the thin twine, before plucking a small scroll from the birds' backside. Maki shuffled sideways onto her shoulder, nipping at her feathery pink stands. Unraveling the paper, eyes widening at the sole sentence, she reread the characters twice. They still wrote out the same thing. How could this be? Tsunade had just only -- abruptly cutting that train of thought off, she looked up at the uncertain blue stare.

Wordlessly, she handed the scroll, watching hesitantly as he took it from her closed palm. Closing her eyes, awaiting the outburst that would surely come after he finished looking over the words. It came loudly, and wobbly; the words choking themselves from his mouth.

"Ka-kakashi-sensei's _hokage!?_"

* * *

_Present . . . _

Musically inclined noise was blaring from the booming speakers and people were dancing in a way they assumed to provocative and screaming with bits of moaning replacing the throat tearing exercise and supposedly having having fun as bright strobes flashed. She was surprised that all of those freaks hadn't had a heart attack, yet. Sadly, one could only hope. It wouldn't go over well with the the authorities if she decided to show her annoyance with the positions those people put themselves in (I mean, was what they were doing meant to be erection simulating?) and go berserk.

Risa-san _had _requested her to come to this specific place, after all. The woman would be disappointed with her lack of control, but on the other hand she could view those green eyes darken with emotion. Risa's viridian gaze was so captivating, so alluring. They were so _pretty._

Karin searched the intertwining bodies, instead only to have her vision blocked by a gaggle of scantily clad females. She sneered at the visible portion of their skin and ruthlessly pushed her tall form through the chattering crowd. Risa had written that Natsu would be tagging along, as he wanted to see what all the fuss was about over these nightclubs, the white-headed scamp. He would be taking away from her alone time with Risa; it would have to only be business this time.

A bugling-at-the-seams-man brushed against her suggestively and she fought back the urge to clock him in that ugly face. Smiling demurely, she shook her head with false remorse and sauntered her way through the remaining crowd. Reaching an empty section of the club - leering couples absent - she straightened her lavender blouse and tugged her slitted skirt up a bit higher. She did have to look her best, after all.

She fiddled with the tie pulling back her awkwardly cut hair, and her covered eyes spotted a white-head coming her way. She scowled, pushing her tongue against the the roof of her mouth. Fuckin' giddy freak! Lips parted, ready to give him a cursing of a lifetime, she caught sight of a pair of green eyes beside the excited blue gaze of Natsu. Risa smiled at her and she smiled back, her vexation forgotten, completely ignoring the idiot's eagerly darting eyes. A sleeved black dress was draped over Risa's lithe form, and laced boots covered pale ankles. Absolutely. Stunning.

"Karin, are you fairing well? You look a bit distracted."

She nodded, a small blush fanning over her cheeks. Pleasure integrated itself in her beaming red eyes; of course Risa would notice!

Natsu blinked at the sight of the pinked girl (who, he thought, looked oddly like Hinata at the moment), then smiled impishly, nudging Risa with a movement of his hips. _'What?' _

_'Looks like girlie over heres' happy to see you!' _He mouthed back, grin encompassing his tan cheeks. Frowning, Risa furtively peered at the reddened cheeks, and unfocused gaze of Karin. She did look a bit flushed, was she sick? But then again, Natsu said Karin was happy to see her. All she did was message the girl back, nothing special. She watched Karin's gaze become half-lidded, and sense of dawning realization hit her. Oh. She blushed inwardly at the innuendo, and Natsu laughed quietly. Well, if she swings both ways that's her choice, but what about Sasuke? She thought the girl was obsessively obsessed will everything about the boy. But, perhaps this new arrangement would allow things to go much smoother.

Karin broke out of her drunken stupor as a pair of slim arms wrapped themselves around her neck. She noticed that she was still taller than Risa by two inches despite the heeled boots she wore.

Risa allowed her rosy lips to hover over Karin's nape (she didn't wanted to give her any idea's), "I'm glad you're well. I would have been worried if something deadly had befallen you," her warm breath blew near Karin's gaping mouth, and she smiled, "Tonight, you have something to tell me, no? It was _you_ who initiated this rendezvous." Feeling Karin tense minutely, she shifted closer hoping to placate her; it wouldn't do if her informant was nervous about the information she was to tell. She relaxed almost imperceptibly.

"Yes, I do," her demeanor rapidly changed from simpering to professional, "Are we going to talk here?" She glanced back at Risa and then around the room, as if questioning her. Natsu was astonished and bit peeved that Risa had just seduced Karin in front of him _and_ was able to pull it off. He lightly clicked his tongue, nodding discreetly at Risa when she looked to him for affirmation of the exclusivity of their surroundings. He hoped he got something good for doing this.

Pulling herself from the embrace she had initiated with Karin, her eyes alight with something Karin couldn't place, and a small mischievous smile slanted on her mouth. "Sure, I doubt these civilians would understand, and even if there are a few shinobi, I doubt anything you'll inform me of would be of any interest to their monetarily oriented ears."

Karin nodded distractedly, reaching to her tied hair, fiddling with the red strands. Pulling out a small scroll and catching the loose tie on her wrist, she gave the club goers one last suspicious once over, before placing it gently into Risa's outstretched hand. Leaning forward, she spoke quietly, obviously not taking Risa's confirmation of privacy to heart. "_He _is aware of your existence, but acts as though he doesn't mind if you take what you're seeking and," her voice became an octave lower, "I can't read his chakra as I can Sasuke's, it's almost as if there isn't any to track."

Risa stiffened and narrowed her eyes at Karin. "What does that mean?"

"It means exactly what I said; it's like he's a ghost or has someway of blocking off his spiritual chakra, so I'm unable to sense it. That shouldn't even be possible - I was able to track Itachi and he had impeccable chakra control, but no one should be able to block off their spirit chakra from me." She breathed into Risa's ear, voice becoming almost silent, "What I informed you of before, it's possible he will act soon on his vengeance toward Konoha."

Decidedly using the pulsating music to her advantage, Karin murmured the last piece of information she had come across within the walls of Hi no Kuni into Risa's prying ear's. "The body lay within a Temple. It doesn't seem to be dangerous, but Madara keeps the room sealed. He may or may not have already rotted a little, I haven't seen the inside or an actual decaying corpse. There could be some sort of jutsu being used for that, also."

Sakura allowed her eyelids to close, not allowing the distracting (nauseating really, how these people stand this?) combination of lights and noise impede her thoughts. Karin couldn't sense Madara's chakra because it either had no substance or he noticed what she was up to and decided to play the fool - to keep them on their toes. Was he using a space/time jutsu? But why would he do that unless he initially had something he wanted to kept secret? Unless he wanted to stroke their curiosity to lead them into his domain. It could be possible that he wanted them to take Itachi-san's body, as Karin mentioned, but why? Why would he want them to take the body of his student, a body with so many secrets? She fingered the scroll; unless he needed us for something.

Glancing once at Naruto, her thoughts immediately turned to the Kyuubi. Did he require the Kyuubi?_ No, no Homura-san said he had nothing to do with the attack. _But what if he required the supernatural abilities of the fox? _To do what? Itachi can't be brought back to life. _Akatsuki was in desperate need for the bijuu's, why had they not attacked him this past year? _Kisame could have been in Ame to finish his partners job. _He didn't even look at Naruto when they were fighting, though. That cant be. The proverbial cogs in her mind began moving instantaneously.

When Karin had first become her informant on all things Uchiha (oh dear, and that Snake) she had mentioned Sasuke's Sharingan had evolved past it's original state, like the tomoe had merged with another's. His eyes resembled pinwheel's, she had said, and they bled when in-contact with Madara's own un-evolved pair. What could _that _mean? She felt the icy sensation of undiluted shock run through her system and her pale eyes widened. Had Homura said if anyone else knew of Itachi? _No, only two other's in that corrupted Council, why can't we just wipe those bastard's out? Cha! _

Feeling the crinkling edge's of the scroll beneath her digits, she loosened her grip before the flimsy paper ripped. Oh Gods. Did big ole' Uchiha inform Sasuke of the reason's behind his brother's defection? Fuck! How the hell could he believe that bastard!? Where would his unflinching hatred of all things Uchiha Itachi transfer to? Goddamn it all!

Everything they had been striving towards these couple of years would be in fail, if true. He wouldn't even allow them to drag him back by his bloody arms and legs to Konoha, then. Nothing would turn out fine at all. You hypocrite, Sasuke.

_Maybe, though..._

Feeling heated breath tickle her ear, she snapped out from her musings (though, not really) and stared at the white-head who dared to attach himself to her person. Karin was not to far away from her either, nearly brushing her hips with her own bare flesh. The pulsating musical noise, had lessened and now a slower - not by much though - beat was blaring through the speakers. They were moving, Naruto's arm had wrapped itself around her waist and his flushed cheek slid sensually across her own. Had he somehow coerced her unresponsive body into a dance?

"What do you think you're doing?" She hissed between clenched teeth. How dare he! She had entertained absolutely _no_ thoughts of dancing at all, tonight. Just an easy stroll into the dingy hell hole and an easy stroll out into the peaceful florally dense air. She had only brought him along because of his stupid impression that these civilian clubs were something to be visited. Her desire to prove him wrong had eventually won out, and she'd allowed him to trail behind her like a curious puppy. However, now, her body seemed to betraying her. What. The. Hell.

His lips moved into a smug smile, "You seem to be enjoying this just fine, _Risa._" She scowled, feeling a delicious shudder of anticipation claw it's way up her traitorous spine. Naruto always got her to do things like this. It was almost like he acted like (a hyperactive manipulative childlike _teammate_) this on purpose.

They couldn't do this.

Pushing her hands against his leanly muscled chest, she maneuvered her way out from his embrace, no matter how much it pained her to do so. Stepping gently through the over populated pack of overly drugged snuggling sex fiends (she knew what they were doing out there), and ignoring the loud protest from Naruto, she reached for the pack of cigarettes she had stuffed covertly into her chest bindings. Her habit wasn't liked much by Naruto, and she understood his well placed (but, unneeded) concerns, after all, she was a medic-nin.

Squeezing through sweaty bodies, pack of cigarettes held tightly in one hand, she tugged aside the cloth exit. A rush of cool air rubbed enticingly against her heated body, and the excitation she had felt while dancing with Naruto slowly ebbed away. It was a relief to be in such a atmosphere; away from the fervor of shinobi life, away from the grinding bodies, away from the ambrosia of Sake.

Breathing in, she flipped open the pack and deftly pulled a rolled death stick. Resting the cigarette between her parted lips, she lit it with a nondescript blue lighter and tucked the pack into the loose bindings around her chest. Sakura took a long drag from the cigarette, and watching the smoke curl and poke at the air, she sighed. "Nothing was going to happen, I know that." He had followed her, and she hadn't even noticed. Her already grated nerves railed against her insides, and she wanted to hurt - doing _anything - _him.

Naruto leaned against the wooden establishment, and eyed the stick in her hand. "Then what _did _happen?" Resting beside him, she knew she would have deign him with a reply, because once this boy got it into his head that he needed an answer, she was to answer no matter what. Hot renewed irritation coursed through her veins, and she ground out a retort.

"I was ready to gouge the virility out of the fat kid rubbing his crotch against my ass. Enough for you?"

He clicked his tongue in an agitated manner she had come to associate with the 'can I bash your profanely overactive mouth in?' look, and flicked the pale hair out of his eyes. She did mean metaphorically, right? 'Cause that would some serious pain inflicted on that brat's probably wrongly accused man parts. "_Ri-sa-ch-an, _of course not. I could have helped out your act of justice, if you had let me know - oh, Karin could've helped with the holding down of the kid."

He was playing along. What did he want? "Then what? I would have ripped his manhood out, and that would be the long awaited ending. Don't you wish for something more gentle?"

Glancing sideways at her, he plucked the nearly burned out cigarette from her parted lips and dunked it into an empty beer bottle. He could sense that this conversation was no longer about ripping out disobedient man parts. "We would've been OK, Risa." She frowned, closing her eyes, wishing for the distracting smoke to fill her lungs. Anything to pluck her away from this reality. Something fabricated. Nothing would have been 'OK', everything was ruined enough as it is. Everything felt so far away.

Silence permeated the air for what seemed like extremely lengthly hours to Naruto but in reality were only a few moments, and opening his mouth to disperse the decidedly gloomy aura surrounding them with a few well placed remarks, Sakura spoke.

"We won't ever be alright, Natsu. He's never going to return. Destroying our home is the only thought on his mind - easily replacing everything we have been working to restore." Only seconds after she spoke, she felt the familiar sensation of contingent guilt crawl through her stomach, unsettling the firmly lodged block she had set up.

Naruto wanted to cry out with disbelief. But, somehow, he knew her blunt utterance was true. That bastard had asked him what he would do if something like this were to happen._ I guess_, he thought, _I'll have to act on that promise now._

(Scream your heart out boy, this is the last you'll do).

* * *

Give me feedback. If you think it's worth continuing, tell me. If it should be scrapped, tell me. If you want to ramble on about something completely irrelevant, tell me. I just want to know if someone is reading this.

Thank you!

REVIEW! Click the purple button! Or else... I'll eat socks?


End file.
